A Low-Key Attack
by SuperPotatoSupreme
Summary: A young Grineer soldier tries to survive a new enemy: an invisible death, but the rest of the crew has already been eliminated. Warframe oneshot


**A Low-Key Attack**

He hid, fearing for his life. How could this happen? The whole crew dead but him? Some with bullet wounds, most stabbed, but no enemies were reported. There even weren't any reports of suspicious sounds by any of the crew. Everybody had just... died. He had even seen the security footage of it happening. Everything was normal and then everybody just fell over dead. The only evidence that there was somebody there was the fact the doors opened before everybody died. He had seen it happen three times before excusing himself to hide. He knew it was only a matter of time before this invisible death reached the room in which he was located... and he was right. He knew for a fact that he, a newly trained Grineer soldier hiding in the control room, was the only one of the ship's crew left. Was it possible that whatever killed the crew was now gone and he had escaped?

He decided to investigate, emerging from his hiding spot. He ignored the alarm since he was the only one left and loaded his weapon, starting to move toward the door. He went through the weapon checklist in his head: _Full ammo? Check. Holding the weapon tight? Check. Ready to fire at a moment's notice? Check. _He knew it probably wouldn't help, but thinking through the checklist calmed him down, made the short walk to the door slightly less terrifying.

Suddenly, the door opened. He wasn't close enough yet, was he? He was instantly consumed with fear and was only consumed more once the door closed. He felt as though he was not alone but he couldn't see anybody. He raised his gun, not knowing what he was aiming at but aiming nonetheless. He held that position, waiting for something to show that either he was alone or somebody was there. _Show me anything, please! _He thought. _Let this nightmare end!_

"What are you aiming at?" A voice whispered behind him.

He turned around, firing his entire clip, crying from fear. _I can't deal with this! _he thought, unable to stop crying. He was now just a toy in a game like a mouse to a cat, tortured with fear and agony until a painful death just for entertainment.

"You done?" the voice whispered again from behind him.

He turned slowly, not able to shoot without bullets in his clip and faced the man. Now completely visible, the man just stood there looking at him. The man had on a black suit which looked as though it held no armor and a black helmet with two horn-type shapes sticking out from his head, one going right and one going left. The man also held a short sword. The sword looked like a small cutlass, a sword that the grineer soldier had only seen in movies. It had a fancy hilt and the sharp edge of the sword held a slight blue glow. The grineer soldier looked in awe at the man before snapping back to reality, now furious at the man rather than afraid.

"You bastard!" the grineer soldier yelled, throwing his now useless rifle on the floor. "You killed the entire crew! What did we ever do to you to deserve this?!"

The man stared intently at him, sizing him up. He wasn't more than a grineer soldier in blue armor, just like the many other grineer soldiers now died on the ship. "The reason is not important." the man stated, "But the mission must still be completed." Suddenly, the man disappeared, leaving the grineer soldier afraid for his life again.

"And we didn't kill the ENTIRE crew," the man whispered, somehow behind the soldier once again, "But that will change shortly..."

"We?" The grineer soldier asked. "There are more than just you? And it will change shortly? The only person left is..."

Then, it hit him. The only one left was him. Again, the soldier felt the fear consuming him. _Why can't he just kill me already?! _he thought_. _He started stumbling around, dizzy from fear and trying to find his weapon. He found it quickly and fumbled with the new clip, trying to get it into the gun so he could attempt to shoot the now invisible man.

Before he got the clip in the gun, he felt as though somebody was behind him. He stopped fumbling with his gun, unable to continue as he became more and more terrified of his looming death.

"Night night" a new voice whispered, once again right behind him.

The grineer soldier felt cold steel slowly slip into his side, expertly placed for a quick death. He fell to the ground, only seconds from death. He looked and saw 4 men, all wearing the same color and the same suit. The only thing that differed was the weapon they were holding. The man he spoke with held his cutlass, another held a large white sword, yet another a pair of daggers, and finally one with a sniper rifle that must have been silenced so to not give away their position.

"Lotus says that is all of them," the first man said, "Let's go to extraction, Tenno."

The four men started running away from the control room and took the first right leading to their escape leaving the young grineer soldier to bleed to death from the wound he just received.

_The Tenno?_ The soldier thought. He had only heard horror stories of the Tenno. He had heard how small squads of four could defeat entire crews in ten minutes and live for over thirty minutes in grineer bases with entire armies attacking them while life support was completely shut off.

_I guess I'm just part of the story now... _he thought, now somewhat content with the death he would soon fall into. He let out one last cough. Now the entire crew was defeated.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! This is my first ever fanfic so any feedback you have for me is greatly appreciated. I do plan to continue writing Warframe fanfics in the future so be sure to check every once in a while for new stories!


End file.
